


The Android

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's heart is broken and he just wants Cas in his life. Since it seems like that's not going to happen, Dean has an android Cas built to fill the hole in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from a very awesome prompt given me by a friend.

**Prologue**

 

Dean saw them drag Cas back to his cage. Cas was really out of it. His back was crisscrossed with red welts and some oozed blood. There was blood on Cas’ thighs as well.

After a bit, Dean whispered to Cas, “Are you okay, babe?”

Cas groaned. “I’ll fucking live, unfortunately.”

It hurt Dean to hear Cas talk like that. He moved as close as he could, given the dimensions of his own cell. “Please, don’t say that, Cas. We’ll get out. I promise you, we’ll get out.”

Cas just sighed.

Dean knew all too well what had happened to Cas. It had happened to him more times than he could count anymore. The beatings, the whippings, the rapes… it really was getting to him in ways that frightened him. And he was horribly worried about Cas.

They had to get out. They just had to. Ever since he had been drugged in that bar and woken up here, in a cage, he had fought against everything. But gradually they wore him down. Now, he just submitted because it was easier, less painful.

But he had to think of a plan. Cas was breaking in ways that scared the shit out of him. And he couldn’t let Cas lose his mind. He just couldn’t.

 

It turned out to only take a couple of weeks before Dean got his chance. The guard that was taking him back to his cell after a particularly rough session was drunk. He didn’t restrain Dean and that was his fatal mistake. Dean grabbed the asshole by his throat in a choke hold and didn’t let go until the guard was dead.

He grabbed the keys and opened Cas’ cell door. He grabbed Cas by the wrist and drug him out.

“Come on, Cas, we’re getting out of here.”

They managed to find their way to the door that led to the outside. The only reason they made it was because it was late at night and there was only a slight contingent of guards they were able to avoid.

Once outside they ran for all they were worth. They were beaten up, hungry and tired but they ran.

Of course they were also naked and they needed clothes badly. They managed to steal some off a clothesline. Cas’ pants hung on him but at least he was covered.

 

They didn’t have any money or even a wallet to keep it in if they did have any. They ended up rolling a drunk in an alley. Dean felt bad for the guy but Cas just growled and told him to man up,

Cas was so angry. Dean got that, he was angry too, but Cas was _really_ angry. They got a motel room for the night in a flop house that didn’t care that they didn’t have any ID. There was just one bed but Cas fell into it and was instantly asleep. Dean laid down next to him but his brain wouldn’t stop.

As he lay there, staring into the little light that was on the wall from the neon sign that the bar across the street projected in, Cas rolled over and threw one arm over Dean.

Dean wanted to hug Cas to him. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted so many things, things that he doubted would ever happen. He wanted to erase the last year and a half from Cas’ memory.

He wanted to tell Cas that he loved him.

Instead he went to sleep.

 

 

The next couple of days were rough. Dean did some pool hustling for money and Cas rolled another drunk. They needed money to get out of town for sure. They figured that Crowley would be looking for them, so they were very careful every time they left the room.

Eventually they had bus money. Dean wanted to stay together, of course, But Cas just wanted to go on by himself. It broke Dean’s heart but still, he never said anything to Cas about his feelings. He tried several times.

“Cas… I…”

Cas would look at him and just ask, “Yeah?”

But the word stuck in Dean’s throat.

 

Cas bought a bus ticket to St. Louis. He stood beside the bus and hugged Dean.

“Take care of yourself, okay?”

Dean bit back tears and said, “You too, Cas.”

And then Cas was gone.

 

Dean bought a bus ticket to San Francisco. He figured this was the gay mecca so maybe he would meet someone that made him forget about Cas.

He was wrong. He had several relationships and a million (or so it seemed) one night stands, but none of them took away his longing for Cas.

 

A few years passed. Dean made a fortune in robotics, He discovered he had a real knack and eventually started his own business. He became very successful.

And yet all he wanted was Cas.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean rolled off the guy and lay there catching his breath. The guy was panting and smiling at him. Dean struggled to remember his name…  was it Joe? Jeff? Who the hell knew. And furthermore, who the hell cared. Dean couldn’t get the guy out fast enough. He had been Dean’s ‘type’:  Dark hair, blue eyes… but he hadn’t been the right one. They never were.

 

 

“Sir, this is highly unusual. I’m not sure we can do it.”

Dean snapped, “Hey, we are the foremost robotics company in the fucking world here. I want this and I expect you to make it happen. Or I can always find someone who can.”

The guy backed up. “No sir, No, I’ll make it happen, I swear.”

Dean turned and stomped out of the room.

 

Dean had hatched this plan over the course of several months. It was crazy, sure, but it just might work.

He wanted an android. Not just any android, a sex android. Perfect in every aspect to a real guy. Anatomically correct. And it would look just like Cas.

Dean had met with the best sketch artist in the police department several times. They had worked together for over a week, until the guy had a perfect sketch of Cas’ face. He gave the sketch to his employees and told them the android had to look exactly like the sketch. He described Cas to them. His height, his body type, everything had to be just right.

 

Dean had to wait for over a month. He got irritated but then again, perfection takes time so he sucked it up. Finally, he got the call.

Dean went to the conference room. There it stood. Dean walked up to it, touched its arm. It felt amazingly life-like. He looked into its face. It looked a lot like Cas. He walked around it and looked at its ass. Nice. He went back around and finally, he looked at its cock. He had been almost afraid to look at that.

But it really was perfect.

“Okay, guys. How does he work?”

They flipped a switch on the back and Android Cas came to life. The engineer said, “Talk to him.”

Dean felt embarrassed but he said, “Kiss me.”

Android Cas walked up to him and pulled his face in with its hand behind Dean’s neck. Android Cas kissed him and it felt real. It felt wonderful. Dean almost responded but he remembered where he was and pulled away.

“So what do I need to know about running this?”

The engineer took Dean around to the back. He pulled open a panel in the small of Android Cas’ back that hadn’t been visible before. Inside were the computer controls.

“Here is what runs him.” And then he proceeded to tell Dean everything he needed to know.

The only thing left was to take Android Cas home.

 

 

At home, Dean took Android Cas to the bedroom. He was excited, more excited than he really should be, he guessed. After all, this wasn’t the real Cas.

But it was as close as he was probably ever going to get.

 

Dean told Android Cas to get in the bed, and he did. Dean stripped off and laid down next to it. He ran his hands over its chest and then said, “Kiss me.” Android Cas gave him a torrid kiss. It even had a tongue for fuck’s sake. He was going to have to give everyone a raise.

 

Dean idly wondered if Android Cas needed prepping or lube. Well lube would make it better for him anyway.

Dean continued to kiss Android Cas. And son of a bitch if it didn’t get hard. Dean stared at the cock and wondered what it tasted like.

He put his mouth on the head and Android Cas moaned. The voice was a bit mechanical sounding but Dean ignored that. He ran his mouth up and down the dick and it tasted okay,

Then he moved down and pushed Android Cas’ legs apart. The Android responded and spread his legs and lifted them up. Dean looked at its hole. It looked pink and tight.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Dean lubed up and put the head of his cock against the tight hole. Android Cas moaned again and said, “Fuck me, Dean.”

So Dean did. He slid in and it was really tight. It felt great. Almost like the real thing. And then there was Android Cas saying things like, “Fuck me harder, Dean.” And “Oh yeah, right there.”

Dean sped up and hit it harder than he normally got to, mainly because this Cas was an android and he didn’t have to worry about hurting it.

Android Cas moaned and came. What came out looked a lot like cum. His engineers had outdone themselves this time. Dean looked into Android Cas’ face and just imagined it was the real Cas under him, and he came. It was awesome.

He was wondering about the cum inside it when he remembered being told there was a button on the back for ‘self-cleaning’ so he turned Android Cas over, opened up the panel and hit the button. Then he rolled it back over and pulled it in for some cuddle time.

Android Cas signed and closed its eyes. Dean was asleep in no time.

 

He woke up a few hours later with Android Cas still cuddled up to him. Dean sighed and wished it was the real Cas, but shook that thought off. It was pointless to torture himself that way.

He sort of wished he could take the android into the shower with him, but water would ruin it. So he got up and showered alone.

When he got out and looked at Android Cas laying on the bed, he figured he needed to get the thing some clothes. He pulled a pair of sleep pants onto it and took it into the living room to watch some Dr. Sexy with him.

The fact that this was pathetic was not lost on him in the slightest.

 

He ate a tuna sandwich and drank a beer while he watched the show. He tried to talk to Android Cas but it was mostly just programmed for sex talk. After the first few, “Fuck me, Dean’s” he just quit trying.

But when it was time for bed, he took the android in with him and had it cuddle up to him. He slept better than he had in a long time.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke up the next morning, Dean had morning wood and wanted sex. He pulled Android Cas on top of him and immediately regretted it. Android Cas weighed significantly more than the average man. He felt like his cock is being crushed and he pushed it off.

Is he mistaken, or is Android Cas pouting?

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Hang on Cas.”

Dean pushed it over on its side and spooned up behind it.

“Fuck me, Dean.”

Dean answered back, “Believe me, that’s what I intend to do.”

He grabbed some lube and lubed up his cock, which thankfully is still in working order, and pushed in.

He had to admit, Android Cas is certainly nice and tight. It felt wonderful sliding in. Dean bottomed out and began to fuck Android Cas ruthlessly. He sort of loved not having to hold back in any way.

Android Cas was groaning and saying things like, “Oh yeah, Dean, give it to me.” And “Oh baby, you’re so big.” You know, shit a guy likes to hear, even if it is in a sort of metallic voice.

 

Dean finished with a flourish. He lifted the panel in the back and hit the clean button. Then he got up, showered and got ready for work. He leaned against the kitchen counter, thinking about just how weird this whole deal was, but he couldn’t find it in himself to give a fuck. What he did in the privacy of his own home was his business. Wasn’t it?

At work he called in the engineer and complimented him on his work. If the guy gave him a strange look, Dean chose not to notice it.

 

Dean settled into an easy routine with Android Cas. He got used to its peccadillos and quirks and what it couldn’t do. But what it could do mattered a lot to Dean. It could take his mind away from how badly he still missed Cas.

Occasionally he would think about the real Cas. But usually the accompanying ache was just too painful so he did it less and less.

Android Cas had three basic positions that he could have sex in. On his back was the easiest. On their sides worked too. And bent over some piece of furniture was becoming a staple as well.

It was a Saturday morning, and Dean had Android Cas bent over the kitchen table. He was going at it like a wild man. He was moving the table across the floor with his thrusts. He was just about to cum when…

There was a whirring sound. Android Cas just sort of stopped moving and his hole clamped down on Dean’s cock so hard Dean yelled out in pain. Dean yanked out and looked at his cock for any visible injuries. Thankfully there were none.

But Android Cas just lay there, looking pitiful. Dean yanked open the panel in the back and read the printout with dread in his heart.

 

Fatal error. Reset to factory settings. Reboot.

 

Dean wanted to scream. This was the worst of all possible worlds. Android Cas was dead.

 

Dean managed to wrestle Android Cas into the bedroom and put it on the bed. Then he went to the living room and sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

 

Dean pulled on sleep pants and an old Led Zeppelin T shirt and had a cup of coffee. He was just lost. He knew it would take weeks to fix Android Cas, and that was even if it could be fixed. Otherwise he had months of waiting for a new one to be built.

 

He had just finished his coffee when there was knock on the door. He shuffled to it and opened it up.

And there stood Cas. The real Cas.

Dean just stood there with his mouth open, trying to decide if he was having a stroke or if Cas was really there.

Then Cas spoke.

“It was a long drive here. You gonna invite me in or what?”

Dean opened the door wider and let Cas in.

“Wha…what are you doing her, Cas?”

Cas grinned at him. “Been thinking about you, Dean. Wanted to see you.”

Dean smiled from ear to ear. “Wow, I’m so glad to see you, Cas.”

 

Cas looked around. Then he said, “Like I said, long drive. Gotta piss.”

Dean directed Cas down the hall and told him to the door on the left.

Cas walked down the hall.

The next thing Dean knew, Cas was yelling, “What the fuck?”

Dean ran down the hall, only to find Cas standing in his bedroom. And he was staring at Android Cas.

Dean stammered, “Uh… Uh… Well.. fuck. It’s hard to explain.”

Cas turned on him and said, “Try.”

After Cas had pissed, they sat on the couch. Dean took a deep breath.

“Cas, after we escaped, I was too big a coward to tell you how I really felt about you. And then you left. I just never got over that. I needed you so much, it just about killed me. I, well, I had the android built to fill the hole in my life that you left. I love you Cas. I’ve always loved you and I just couldn’t live without you. So this was the next best thing.”

Cas just stared at him the entire time he was talking. Dean felt like a huge fool.

Dean took another big breath and let it out, waiting for Cas to yell at him, chew him out, tell him he was insane… anything.

Cas just started to laugh. He laughed so hard he couldn’t breathe and his eyes teared up.

Dean just sat and watched in amazement.

When he finally caught his breath, Cas said, “Baby, I love you too. I never should have left you. That’s why I came, to see if we could start over. But building an android me? That’s just priceless. You’ve got more money than sense.”

Dean had to agree.

And later, when the real Cas and he laid in the bed, tangled together with Android Cas thrown in the corner, Dean just kissed Cas and thanked his stars or his angels or whatever that he got a second chance.

 


End file.
